The present invention relates to a carton of substantially rectangular cross-section and in particular to such a carton which can be hung on a protrusion such as a hook of a peg board display and yet which can be shipped in substantially rectangular form with product therein and which can be stacked and shipped in their fully loaded condition without interference from the hang tab. Further, the novel carton is of one piece contruction and is so formed that a generally V-shaped tear strip is contructed in one of the sides thereof such that once the carton is opened and some of the contents are removed, the tear strip is folded under the hang tab and the hang tab becomes the reclosable top flap.
It is desirable to construct paperboard packages of the rectangular box form from one piece blanks which are appropriately scored, folded and glued into the shape of the desired box. It is also desirable to provide such one piece blanks with hang tabs or elements by which the box may be hung from a protrusion such as a peg extending from a pegboard rack. Finally, it is desirable to construct a one piece paperboard blank from which may be formed a desired carton and which has a convenient means for opening the carton when it is folded and glued to its proper shape and filled with the desired contents.
The prior art cartons constructed of one piece paperboard with hang tabs integrally formed as a part thereof do not make provisions for placing the hang tab out of the way during storage and shipping thereby creating storage and stacking problems. Further, those prior art cartons formed from a single blank and having a hang tab as an integral part thereof make no provisions for reclosing the carton once it has been opened.